


What does a girl have to do around here?

by Ranku



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Body Writing, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shapeshifting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranku/pseuds/Ranku
Summary: Everyone knows that Marceline the Vampire Queen is the biggest slut in all of Ooo, but here's the problem, she hasn't gotten laid in years, and she is getting desperate to fix that. But is there a reason no one seems to acknowledge her attempts to seduce them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some plans for this story. It's a bit of an experiment with my writing. I'm actively trying to be more indulgent/shameless in this one and exploring more out there kink stuff so hopefully my smut might feel less stiff to me. Let me know what you think.

Finn approached the door within the cave and tapped out a secret rhythm. An ancient series of knocks who’s meaning had been all but lost to time.

_Shave-and-a-hair-cut-two-bits._

Moments later the door opened to reveal Marceline, smiling her trademark sly smile, briefly taking him off guard. He wasn’t surprised to see her, this was her house after all. But as a shape-shifter, Marceline was known to alter her form slightly from day to day. While she never changed enough to no longer look like “Marceline” it was sometimes difficult to recognize her at first glance, as the details of her appearance tended to be unreliable.

Today her body was exceptionally fit, like a star athlete. The lines of definition in her arms stood out as she held the door open for Finn. Her over-sized sleeveless shirt had been roughly torn off halfway down her ribcage, showing off her tight six-pack. The neck hole of her shirt was much bigger than it had any right to be, hanging low and exposing a good bit of the soft gray flesh of her cleavage with one side already attempting to slide down her bare shoulder. Her shorts had been cut shorter, removing all semblance of legs from the fabric in order to show off as much of her sculpted thighs as possible.

Marceline smiled wider as she caught his eyes roving over her body and leaned against the door. She folded her arms, pressing her breasts up and threatening to push them free of the over-sized neck hole of her shirt. “Sup hero? You just about ready for tonight?”

Finn jerked his eyes back to her face before matching her smile with one of his own. “Heck yeah, I’m always ready to jam!”

She stood straight and led the human man into her home, swaying her hips with each step as she said, “Good, because I’m gonna need your A-game all. Night. long.” She turned to meet his eyes as she heavily enunciated those last three words.

Finn coughed and looked away for a second. He turned towards the TV to hide his blush while Marceline continued. “Seriously though, you’re like the best flute-slash-harp player I know, and this next album I’m working on focuses heavily on the instrumental accompaniment. So you’re probably going to have to record for most of the night to get just the right material. I’ll worry about all the editing and putting it all together, so don’t worry your gorgeous face about any of that alright?” But Finn didn’t register anything she had just said. He was shocked at what he saw on the TV. The blush he was trying to hide only deepened as he saw an antique video of a human woman and her boyfriend in a deep embrace on the second-floor balcony of some building in a bustling city. He heard the woman groan as her apparent boyfriend kissed her neck from behind and leaned forward with her. She grabbed the balcony railing for balance while he lifted the hem of her dress to expose her bare bottom and gave it an audible smack.

At the sound of the smack and the subsequent yelp from the TV, Marceline turned to see what it was that had captured the hero’s attention. Just in time to see a close up of the man inserting two fingers into her depths.

“Oh shit right. I completely forgot I had that tape in there. No clue why that got turned on.” Marceline lied so obviously it was almost sarcastic, especially since Finn could see her staring him down out of the corner of her eye as she said it. There was a loud moan as the man in the video was now thrusting his member into his girlfriend. The camera panned to look at the street below. Through the metal bars of the balcony, a crowd of humans could be seen walking to and fro. A few of them stopped when the man slapped the woman’s ass again, eliciting a shriek of pleasure, and they stared up to find the source of the noise. The bystanders pointed at the couple to draw the attention of other passerby, which seemed to only encourage the couple as the man reached around and pulled down the top of her dress, showing off her massive chest to the crowd that was quickly gathering. The witnesses didn’t make any attempts to stop the couple at all. If anything, the onlookers seemed to encourage them, a few cheering them on, some taking out cameras, while others just stared with looks ranging from mild disgust to barely restrained lust. The woman screamed her boyfriend’s name loud enough to catch the attention of the most oblivious bystanders as she orgasmed and her boyfriend started thrusting into her harder and pressed her down into the railing. Her upper torso dangled fully off the balcony as the couple fucked, her chest jiggling with every thrust mere feet above the crowd of watching strangers.

“It’s a good video isn’t it?” Marceline asked, startling Finn who had been captivated at the spectacle of what he was seeing and had almost forgotten that he had company. “It’s one of my favorites.” she winked at him.

Finn worked his mouth absently as if he was trying to remember how to form words for a moment before asking, “This has to be antique right? I can’t imagine it costing anything less than a small fortune! Pre-mushroom war tapes are rare as it is, much less artistic stuff like this right?” He seemed to be getting legitimately excited as he spoke. Like a kid geeking out over collectible figurines with his best friend, completely unreserved.

Marceline bit her lip and said, “Anyway, we have work to do Finn. I’ll go ahead and turn it off.” She swayed her hips as she went to look for the remote. She grunted a bit as she dug through the couch cushions and even behind the couch. As she dug, her ass wiggled in the air in front of him. Her movements almost mirroring the woman on the screen as she ground her hips into her boyfriends cock.

Marceline didn’t bother to get up after digging through the cushions, and instead spread her legs so she could look at Finn upside down before asking “Hey, while I check under the couch itself, could you check the drawer beside the chair on the other wall?” Finn nodded, staring at her. With the way her shorts had their legs removed, he could see glimpses of her perfectly rounded, muscular ass cheeks as she bent further over. If he turned his head slightly, he could almost see around the edges of the thin strip of fabric between where the legs of her shorts had been, and he almost thought he could see a hint of glistening moisture on alluring gray skin. He wasn’t sure if he was imaging the hint of the bare moist lip he had seen, but he _could_ tell he wasn’t imaging the slight dribble of something other than sweat traveling down her long toned legs as she stood back up.

“Finn, you alive over there? Is your brain still working?”

Finn jumped a little, “Yeah, just a bit zoned out. Didn’t sleep that well and today was pretty hectic already.” he rushed his explanation as he went to check the drawer that she had asked him to check a minute ago.

There were more cheers from the TV and a couple of whistles as the woman pushed her boyfriend out of her warm core, got on her knees and began licking his length. The man was groaning louder as she worked him over for the large crowd.

“Ah, screw it, I’ll turn it off manually.” Marceline said when Finn indicated he couldn’t find the remote either. “Shitty thing is, that for some odd reason the controlls for this TV model are on the back side where it’s hard to reach.” She grumbled as she bent over again, on her knees this time as she tried to find the buttons.

“ _Where do you want it?”_ a deep voice from the TV asked, he was met with a chorus of overlapping suggestions that was even louder than before.

“Whoops, that was the volume button.” Marceline said from where her face and chest were smushed into the floor.

“ _I think they want it on my face and tits.”_ The woman said before picking up the speed that she pumped his member with her hand. There were more whistles from the crowd of gathered men and women. The man groaned even louder and jerked his hips forward. The girlfriend leaned in and aimed the intense eruption at her face. Thick strings of cum slapped against her, coating her cheeks and mouth. More spurts came as she continued to stroke him, coaxing the liquid out of his cock as she made sure to get an even coating on each of her breasts before giving his cock a quick kiss and standing up. She leaned over the railing, completely covered in her boyfriend’s seed and waved at the gathered crowd as they cheered.

The image suddenly went out. “Got it.” Marceline said. “I seriously need to find out where that remote is later.” she got back up and stretched, turning back to Finn and laughing “Damn Finn, your face is so red you’re almost making me hungry.” she winked and slowly licked her lips at his dumbfounded expression before waving him off. Not even noticing that her shirt had finally succeeded in slipping off one shoulder, not just baring her arm, but her entire right breast as well. “Relax, I’m just pulling your leg. I know you can’t help yourself around me.” she teased, glancing down and raising an eyebrow at him

“Alright Finnie, I know it’s… hard, but are you ready to get to business?” she asked.

Finn’s eye instinctively darted back up and down her body, from the trail of wetness that was making its way down her muscular thighs, to her hard abs that were glistening with a faint trace of sweat, the one exposed gray breast with a hard dark pink nipple that she was making no effort to either correct or even acknowledge, to the analyzing, barely restrained look of a hungry predator in her eyes.

“Heck yeah, I’m ready when you are.” He nodded at her.

* * *

 

“Alright, I think we can call it here.” Marceline said, setting down her bass. “Good work tonight Finn. I think we have what we need here.”

“You think so?” Finn asked. His face was a bit red as he maintained eye contact.

She smiled, she could tell he was struggling to maintain eye contact as his eyes darted to where she was fanning herself with her shirt, which was somewhat awkward to manage. She had never attempted to fix it after her right breast had slipped free earlier, instead opting to just slip that arm completely out of her shirt and was now trying to cool herself off with it, giving the exposed breast some extra jiggle. “Yeah, it’s going to take me a bit to piece all the best takes together and do my usual magic to it and all that, but I should have it ready pretty soon.”

“Sweet!” Finn cried out, his voice breaking slightly.

Marceline saw his eyes drift back to her chest. She knew he was probably wondering what exactly seemed different about them now than when he first came into her house. She was trying to be subtle about it, but she was increasing their size very slowly every time he looked away. She had been working on it long enough that her roughly averaged sized boobs had more than doubled in size at such a rate that he wouldn’t be able to notice without actively thinking about it. Taking a quick look at him, she could tell that he also was going through some much more immediately noticeable growth.

“You know Finn, you’ve been really fidgety and unfocused today. We had to do way more takes for your parts of that last song than we usually need. Are you doing alright?” She asked with a mock stern expression. “What, are you having a hard time focusing around a beautiful woman like myself?” Finn’s mouth opened as if he was about to voice a reply, but when none immediately came Marceline continued, “I mean, I don’t blame you. I tend to have that effect on people. I mean, look at these puppies.” She cupped her breasts and gave them a good squeeze and a light pinch on her nipples.

Marceline giggled, “I can tell someone agrees with me.” She gestured at the mound in his crotch. “You know, before you leave, we should probably do something about that.” She met his eyes with a mischievous smile and made a hand-waving gesture, jerking her hand back and forth, her tongue darting out to lick and wrap around the invisible object in her hand. She started him down the whole time, raising her eyebrows.

He was an absolutely delicious shade of red as he said, “Yeah, sorry, I may be in my late 20’s now, but I guess in some ways my body acts like I’m still a teenager. It will go away on its own in a few minutes.” He paused as he pulled out his taped up flip phone, “Ah dang, matter of fact, I’m late to get back. Sorry Marcy, I would hang out more, but I’ve got to be up somewhat early tomorrow morning and it’s going to take a bit to get home.” He shrugged, still red-faced, but meeting her eyes as he said it.

“Uh, sure, yeah I get it.” This time Marceline was the one at a loss for words. “Uh. I’ll let you know when the new album’s ready.” She muttered, watching as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

“Sure, Thanks!” he waved at her as he left. “Don’t forget by the way, movie night is at the tree-house next week!”

“Ok.” She replied, possibly too quietly for him to hear as she gave a small wave back. She waited until he had crossed the edge of the cave and out into the night before she closed the door, hard.

“ **Grob-damn it!”** she screamed. She tore her shirt off and threw the shredded fabric onto the couch. Her feet hurt as she stomped in circles around the room, her hands running through her hair.

“ **Again?! What does a girl have to do to get laid around here?”**

There was no way that Finn didn’t realize that she was trying to get into his pants, he had never really grown out of his naivete from when they had first met, but he wasn’t an _idiot_. Besides, they had slept together many, many times. But what galled her wasn’t that he had rejected her advances, she knew how to handle rejection. No, what got to her was that he hadn’t even _said anything_ about her attempts.

It wasn’t just Finn either.

For the past three years now she hadn’t been able to get laid, no matter who she approached. And no matter what she did, everyone responded the same way. They would go out of their way to avoid commenting on what she was doing. No matter how seductive she was trying to be, no matter what she wore, they would just not say anything in response. They would just talk to her as if nothing was unusual about her outfit or behavior. She had even at one point asked Bubblegum what she wanted to eat while floating a few feet in front of her, naked with legs and lips spread, and Bubblegum had started listing off ideas for what restaurant to go to that night.

It wasn’t even like her acting this way was considered unusual. Marceline was what some people would call “a free spirit”, although she preferred the term “complete slut.” It was common knowledge that she slept around. She was known to party frequently, many of those parties being of the “don’t bother bringing clothes, but make sure to bring condoms” sort. Even in her music career, it wasn’t unusual for her to perform onstage while topless or in lingerie.

She prided herself on her reputation as a master of seduction. Given the opportunity there were very few people who she wouldn’t fuck, just as there were very few people who wouldn’t fuck _her._ It was even considered an honor to get the chance with her, to the point where even the most jealous of partners would encourage their partners to jump into bed with her should she ever hint that she was interested. Not that there wouldn’t be room for that jealous partner to join in.

Which is why it pissed her off so much that for three years now she had been celibate. Even her closest friends, all of whom had been with her at some point, most at the same time too, were all leaving her out to dry too. Bonnibel, Pheobe, Jake, Lady, Finn and even LSP would all avoid so much as discussing anything sexual with her.

A part of her was worried that they had all gotten sick of her, that perhaps her shenanigans had worn thin and they didn’t want her anymore. Or even that they had just started to accept that that was just what she did and had stopped reading anything sexual into it. That maybe they just didn’t want to hurt her feelings by saying no directly.

Another part of her, a larger, angrier part, said no. She knew they wanted her. She knew that they knew what she was trying to do with them, there was no way they couldn’t. She wasn’t blind, she saw how hard Finn was getting earlier. She saw how he couldn’t take his eyes off her, that he was sneaking a glance every time he thought she wouldn’t notice. And so many people she talked to these days were the same. Everything about them said they were interested, they noticed, but they just didn’t _do anything_ about that desire. They wanted her, of course they wanted her. How could they not? She was the hottest damn lady in all of Ooo and the most famous slut in the world.

So why would no one take her? Why couldn’t she get laid now? Why had it been three damn years since anyone on this damn continent had touched her? She was aching for it so badly. For centuries now she had been the go to gal for anyone who wanted a fuck. She had never wanted for another person’s company for more than few days. She couldn’t stand the longing, the ache, her pussy felt so damn _empty_ these days. She would do just about anything at this point to get someone _anyone_ to fuck her. To ravage her, fill her, destroy her, to tackle her and shove her face into the dirt and hold her there as they use her body for their own pleasure like a toy.

She stopped pacing and sighed, her breasts returning to the size they were when Finn had first shown up at her door. She floated up to the couch and grabbed the remote from under the cushion, where she had hidden it from Finn and turned the “antique” porno back on. For now at least, she had porn, she had her toys, and she had her fingers. That at least would never change.


	2. Chapter 2

Movie night. Tonight was a big opportunity.

Marceline took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the treehouse. She adjusted her shoulder bag nervously, her thick thighs rubbing together. Just that small movement was enough to send a warm aching buzz through her body.

Jake opened the door and took only a small surprised moment to look at her before his face settled into its usual easygoing smile. “Yo Marceline, glad you could make it!” As a shape-shifter himself, he was quicker than most to adjust to her changing body-types. Like most things in life, he was able to take it in stride.

Not that her body’s shape would have been the only thing that would have caught his eye.

She hoped.

Jake was taller and thinner than his usual, with several tendrils coming off his back holding a couple bottles of soda, wine, and other party favors. He motioned with one of the tendrils towards the ladder, “Come on in, we’re just about to get started.”

Marceline stood where she was for a moment, her gaze transfixed on the tentacle, watching as he unconsciously adjusted his grip on the bottle, the tentacle growing thicker and stretching to wrap further around the neck of the bottle. She bit her lip, the burning need between her legs growing in intensity.

Not that it ever went away these days.

She let out a small breath and steeled herself before nodding at him and flying up towards the ladder. She made a conscious effort to climb it normally rather than fly up, sticking to a pace that guaranteed that Jake had to maintain a view of her rear end to get back up to the second floor.

There was a good crowd in the dining room. Phoebe was standing off by the counter, the gauntlet of her enchanted armor removed, a pan of popcorn cooking over her exposed palm. Lady Rainicorn swooped in over Marceline’s head and something that she didn’t catch before kissing Jake’s cheek, making him blush. Finn was sitting patiently at the dining table, his right arm opened up on the table. Bonnibel was sitting on across from him, focused intently on the inner workings of the arm.

She set aside a small set of tools and toweled off her grease slick hands. “I swear Finn. The safety clasps exist for a reason. Don’t take it off without undoing them first.”

“Sorry Peebs, it was a combat sitch. I didn’t have much time for the safety measures. Maybe you could make it a bit easier to get off in a rush?”

She frowned, “If I did that, it would make it too easy for it to come off on accident. Besides, while your arm may be able to take a beating, the last thing I need is for you to use your arm as a club _more_ often. In fact, I have half a mind to add more features specifically so you _never do that again._ ”

Marceline cut in, arms crossed over the back of Finn’s chair, tits reasting confortably on his head. “Hold on, you did what?”

Finn looked up at her as much as her enormous tits would allow him. “Oh. Yeah, I ran into some bandits that were attacking a traveling merchant the other day and I didn’t have any good weapons on me. So I just took the arm off and started smacking people with it. I mean, yeah, I could have punched them, but then it would have become an actual fight and more people would have gotten hurt. But seeing me swinging my own arm around hollering at them made them just run off.”

Bonnibel thumped him in the head with the butt end of her screwdriver before brandishing it at marceline. “ _Don’t_ encourage him.” She glowered.

Marceline backed up, hands raised in mock surrender as the pink princess with grease stains on her face stared daggers at her. Her expression was unwavering, her hot pink eyes not breaking away from her own. Not even glancing acknowledgement as to what she was wearing at the moment.

Or rather, what she _wasn’t_ wearing.

Here she was, standing in the center of the room, completely naked except for a thong that was so thin that it was closer to a thick string than it was to an actual piece of clothing and wasn’t even covering anything as it had been pushed to the side for easier access. Her hair was tied back into a long braid that was just begging to be grabbed, and he body was especially curvy today. Her tits were openly on display for everyone to see and were large enough to easily smother someone in her cleavage while her plump ass and thick thighs were just begging for someone to dive into them headfirst. Especially since she was literally dripping with her desire, with visible trails of her love juices trailing down her thighs. Yet despite this, her on and off girlfriend was maintaining stern eye contact, and her frequent boy-toy was looking at her over his shoulder as casually as ever. Neither one of them even so much glanced over her body.

Her heart dropped a bit seeing their expressions. She wasn’t entirely surprised, but she knew that she was approaching her limit, she was getting more and more desperate by the day. But she reminded herself that she had something of a plan. She knew the people here very intimately. She had fucked every single person in this house several times, in fact, just about every person in this room had fucked more than once, in just about every combination too. In fact, more than once she had thrown orgies that included every person in this room, among others. She had an idea of how to get a rise out of them, and the group worked in her favor here.

She floated over into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of wine that Jake had just poured out. Flame Princess avoided her eye as she handed off the freshly popped popcorn to Jake and slid her gauntlet back on. Even with the fire elemental trying to conceal her emotions and with the armor meant to suppress her flame, she was easy to read. When Marceline entered her field of view the flames of her body visibly swelled in size and burning even brighter. Marceline always enjoyed the nights she spent with flame princess partly for that reason. No matter how stoic the elemental tried to be, she couldn’t really hide her emotions from her.

Marceline mimed a kiss at her and turned away from her, leaning over in the most unneccesary fashion. Her backside rising up in the air to Phoebe’s eye level as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. She glanced back at Jake and Phoebe as her tongue snaked and coiled around it and pulled it into her mouth. She slowly licked her lips as she righted herself only to see Phoebe’s face was blank, albeit brighter than ever, and Jake had his hands on his hips, apparently not noticing the beginnings of his erection as he sternly said, “Hey, save that for when we get the movie started.”

It was puzzling to see the dog try to admonish her with his red member poking out. At least neither he nor lady wore pants. They both always sat together, and she knew from experience that those two were insatiable together. If she could get him fully erect with lady and everyone else here, someone was bound to take advantage of it. After all, they had all sucked Jake off at one of her parties at some point, including Finn a surprising number of times.

She tore her eyes from the budding red shaft and followed the others into the living room. Bonnibel had already finished up with Finn’s arm and washed clean of the grease. As they gathered around the coffee table and tried to arrange their seats and snacks Phoebe asked, “So what are we watching today? I couldn’t bring anything that would work on your system. Our stuff back home is too out of date.”

Marceline smiled and reached into her shoulder bag to pull out a few holo-disks, “I’ve got ‘ _Nightosphere Summer Camp: Big Dick Edition'_ , ‘ _Diary of a Cum Dumpster'_ , ‘ _Demon Sluts 4'_  and ‘ _Summoner’s Experiment 2: The Re-tentecling._ ’”

Finn raised an eyebrow, “Weren’t you in all of those?” Marceline nodded enthusiastically, her dead heart skipping a beat. Success, it was so damn rare to get anyone to comment on her history as a porn star these days. Just as it was rare for those same studios to answer her calls these days.

Finn winced, rubbing his mechanical arm. Before Marceline could comment Bonnibel shook her head, “Sorry Marcy, we love you and everything, but I don’t think any of us are really in the mood for shameless self promotion.”

The statement felt like a stake to her chest.

Finn pulled a disk from a nearby shelf, “How about ‘ _Stan Pioneer Against the City'_?”

While her suggestions were met with curious looks and Bonnibel’s harsh rejection, Finn’s first suggestion was met with excitement from everyone except her. Marceline sighed and returned her movies to her bag and pulled out a pink dildo as long as her forearm and nearly as wide. The night was already going badly, so she might as well go all out. “Alright sure, just let me get comfortable.” She got down on her knees and stretched her torso out across the center of the table with everyone’s drinks and snacks arrayed around her. She raised her plump rear end in the air, being careful to not block the holo-screen, yet still keeping herself in immediate view of everyone present, and slowly slid the large toy deep inside her eager depths.

A moan escaped her lips, louder and more forceful than she had expected. She was more desperate than she would have liked to admit. She looked back as Finn sat down directly behind her after setting up the movie. She had caught him staring as she slid the dildo back and forth, finding a steady rhythm. She smiled at him as he realized he had been caught.

“See something you like Finnie-boy?”

“Oh yeah.” Her heart leaped at his words, but landed even further down when he continued, “This is one of my favorite movies. Trust me, you’ll love it!” Finn glanced quickly at Bonnibel, who looked as relaxed as could be before turning his eye back to the screen.

“Hush, It’s starting.” Flame Princess whispered beside him. She was already having difficulty keeping her eye on the screen where the opening credits were already starting up with a narrator’s voice, her flames brightening slightly as she kept glancing back to see Marceline fuck herself just a few feet in front of her.

On her other side she saw Jake with his eyes intently glued to the screen, visibly straining to not pay attention to her. Although, if he wanted her to believe he wasn’t paying attention to her hungry pussy, he should have worn pants. Lady stretched out over the rest of that side of the couch, her waist wrapped over and around Jake’s body like an oversized blanket, her butt just barely touching Jake’s throbbing red cock. She knew how difficult it was to keep that couple off of each other at the best of times. Yet, Lady wasn’t moving a muscle against his ready cock.

Next to those two, in a chair to herself, Bonnibel was simply watching the movie, showing absolutely no sign whatsoever that she was even aware of what Marceline was doing. She knew the princess was acting, as the princess who ran most of Ooo she had a very good poker face.

Marceline picked up speed, pushing the pink dildo into her even harder, her other hand running in quick circles around her clit. She wasn’t even trying to hold back her voice as she squirmed in front of them all. She wanted her to look, for her to see how much she wanted all of them. Or even for them to admit that they were watching her fuck herself with the same dildo that Bonnibel had given her as a gift four years ago. The dildo that had been specifically designed to resemble her experiments with creating a dick of her own.

A heat was quickly building inside her as she intently watched Bonnibel curl up in a comfy position in her chair, cradling her drink in her arms. She hated this, hated being ignored. She wanted to be acknowledged, damn it. She could feel her climax approaching as the frustration mounted. She couldn’t control her voice anymore as she furiously pounded herself in front of her closest friends. She moaned louder with each thrust. Her mind was going blank.

All she could think was how desperate she was.

How much she wanted it.

Needed it.

She wasn’t sure how much more she could take.

“Oh Gob. Oh. Gob! **Pleeeease!** ” Her words devolved into a loud incoherent scream as she came. Her body convulsed violently as hot fire flowed through her cold veins. The dildo dropped to the floor between her trembling legs, a stream of her lust flowing from her in spurts. As her thoughts slowly started to come back to her, she noticed that the movie was paused and everyone, Bonnibel included was staring at her, as if they were… waiting. She blinked, not sure what to make of this

“Marceline.” Bonnibel said, pausing, her voice strained, as if holding something back that she couldn’t identify as mild excitement or annoyance. Marceline couldn’t believe it, had they finally reacted? Did this mean that-

“Can you _please_ keep it down? We’re trying to watch the movie.”

Marceline simply thunked her forehead to the table. She couldn’t bring herself to speak, so she just raised a hand in a thumbs up. She didn’t raise her head as she heard the movie resume.

She felt like she might cry. She hated this. Hated being ignored.

Her reputation as a massive slut was a subject of immense pride for her. She was proud that she could fuck anyone, anywhere, at any time, and no one would think much of it. Hell, it wasn’t as if her behavior was entirely unusual. She was just the best at it. It wasn’t like public nudity was uncommon in Ooo. In fact, in many kingdoms it was almost more common than seeing people actually clothed. And while public sex was more frowned upon, it was still pretty damn common to see couples fucking while out on dates. For Grod’s sake, Finn’s girlfriend Huntress Wizard was a semi-regular nudist. Roughly half the time she had seen huntress out in public, she had been naked. She had even seen Huntress riding Finn while he sat on a bench in the candy kingdom town square just last month.

Even though they hadn’t known she was there. In fact, she feared that had they known, they might have stopped. They wouldn’t have been the first to have done so. Because for some reason, it was her they didn’t acknowledge. It was _just_ her they wouldn’t touch.

She wanted to feel someone against her skin, to feel someone inside her. Or to even watch them get themselves off while they watched her put on a show. She wanted to be _used._ She wanted to be recognized for what she was.

A whore

She wasn’t sure how much more she could take of this. She needed it so badly and she didn’t know what else she could do. She felt like she was getting so close to losing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit hard to write. It turns out this was the one I had the least notes on how I wanted it to go. But I've got a whole bunch for the next few. I'm expecting about 4 chapters or so total. 
> 
> Also I know they usually use BMO for movies and such, but tbh, I have no idea how to write BMO into a porno. They're too innocent and blunt for me to have them in a story where everyone is essentially sexually torturing someone.


End file.
